Naruto Orgy!
by HailiyeiKaulitz-Winston
Summary: Jiraiya and Orochimaru have a lot of fun with some Naruto characters... ;D JiraiyaxOrochimaruxItachixSasukexKakashixGaaraxHailiyei (Publisher of the story.)


Okay, so before this story starts, I want to say that this is for 18+ only! But I know nobody ever follows that rule (Me), so go ahead and read it. xD

** WARNING:** **THIS STORY CONTAINS YAOI (BOYXBOY) ACTION, IF YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH THAT, TURN BACK NOW. SLIGHT INCEST (ITACHIXSASUKE), VULGAR CURSING, DOUBLE PENETRATION, SIXTY-NINING, AND AN ORGY.**

** CHARACTERS IN THE STORY: JIRAIYA, OROCHIMARU, KAKASHI, GAARA, SASUKE, ITACHI, AND THE POSTER OF THE STORY. (Hailiyei)**

* * *

Jiraiya sat in a deep part of the woods waiting on his lover.

"He's late," Jiraiya mumbled as a pair of hands covered his eyes.

"So sorry~" A low, mysterious voice teases.

"Only by a little," Orochimaru chuckled as he positioned himself to straddle the old man.

"I promise I'll make it up to you~" He grinned mischievously.

Jiraiya laughed softly, "you better."

Orochimaru smirked, "Just what were you doing while you waited for me? You're already hard~."

Jiraiya blushed softly, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Orochimaru's smirk widened as he slide his hand down to the bulge in Jiraiya's pants. "I think you do know~" He began to move his hand faster over the bulge.

Jiraiya groaned out at the feeling. For some reason, he couldn't get enough of this strange pleasure. He gripped Orochimaru's hair and kissed him lustfully. Being caught off guard, Orochimaru let out a slight whimpering groan as if begging for more. Jiraiya took the opening and thrust his tongue into Orochimaru's mouth.  
Orochimaru groaned softly once again as he slid Jiraiya's clothes off and tossed them aside. He wrapped his long, cold fingers around Jiraiya's length as he slowly pumped his shaft. Jiraiya moaned in response. A sly smirk grew on Orochimaru's face as he moved his hand faster over Jiraiya's long shaft. Jiraiya once again kissed Orochimaru lustfully, giving no reaction time as he re-thrused his tongue into the other's mouth. Soon, Orochimaru pulled away only to remove his own clothing, except for his shirt. He leaned down and licked Jiraiya's shaft. He took Jiraiya into his mouth as he stroked his own shaft.

Jiraiya smirked as he pushed Orochimaru on his back. He positioned himself over the other male in the 69 position as he took Orochimaru's length into his mouth. Orochimaru shuddered and groaned as he took the head of Jiraiya's length into his mouth. He ran his tongue over the slit causing Jiraiya to gasp and shudder.

Kakashi walked by, his jaw dropped in shock. Kakashi stood there,

"J-Jiraiya?! What the hell is going on here?!"

Jiraiya leaned up and smirked, "what does it look like?"

He jumped down, making Orochimaru pout as he leaned up, and walked over to Kakashi.

"Why don't you join in Kakashi? I'm sure you'll enjoy yourself~."

Kakashi thought to himself, "Damn Jiraiya, I knew you were always a bad boy, but I never thought you were THIS bad. It's pretty sexy." "

His eyes widened as Jiraiya suddenly kissed him. Kakashi tried to pull away, but he couldn't break Jiraiya's grip. He son gave in and kissed back.  
Orochimaru smirked and walked to the couple. He moved behind Kakashi and rubbed the growing buldge in his pants,

"Hard already Kakashi?" Kakashi softly groaned out in response  
Jiraiya grinned softly as he slide Kakashi's pants down. His grin widened as Kakashi tensed when he slid his boxers off as well. "Nervous?"

Kakashi growled softly, "this is insane!"

Jiraiya smirked, "No, this is insane." He suddenly slammed his length into Kakashi's back entrance.

Kakashi's eyes widened as he yelled out in pain, "Bastard!" His eyes widened further when he felt blood stream down his leg.

Orochimaru smirked, "Don't leave me out of the fun. He gripped Kakashi's hips and slid into him causing Kakashi to gasp in pain and whimper softly.  
Kakashi moved his arm back and gripped Orochimaru's hair as the two males began to move inside him. He couldn't help but groan out, even through the pain, the pleasure was amazing. He turned his head and kissed Orochimaru deeply.

Jiraiya smirked as he gripped Kakashi's length and ran his hand up and down it making Kakashi groan louder. He smirked, "How does it feel to lose your virginity to two men, Kakashi?"  
Kakashi shot him a dark glare, he couldn't speak but the pleasure in his eyes was obvious.

Sasuke had been walking near by with Itachi when he heard the sounds, "What is that?"

Itachi shrugged, "Let's go check it out."

When they walked over, Itachi's eyes widened harshly, "WHAT THE FUCK?!"

Sasuke froze, "S-Sensei?! You're into this kind of thing?!" He thought to himself, "Well.. he IS always reading those porno books.. but I never expected THIS."

Itachi looked at Kakashi, "Does that mean your sister is into this too? She reads porn all the time."

Sasuke stood there paralyzed, he thought to himself, "I need to get out of here! Gay... urges.. increasing!"

Kakashi growled at him, "L-Leave my sister out of this!" He gasps and groaned as Orochimaru thrusted his hips again.

Jiraiya pulled out of Kakashi and turned towards the brothers, "why don't you two join in as well? I'm sure you could get some release, too." He smirked as he walked to them.

They tensed making Jiraiya smirk as they took a step back. He gripped Itachi's wrist and pulled him close. He kissed him deeply as one of Orochimaru's snakes found it's way up Sasuke's leg.  
Sasuke shuddered and moaned softly, trying to resist the slimy, slithering creature that was wrapped around his leg. Forcibly, he walked to Orochimaru and Kakashi, where Kakashi didn't hesitate in gripping Sasuke's hair and thrusting his length into the student's mouth.

Sasuke's eyes widened as he gagged on the length of Kakashi's shaft. Managing to pull back he coughed and caught his breath but soon returned to his teacher, licking and sucking on the head of his shaft.  
Meanwhile, Jiraiya unclothed Itachi and found his way down his body. He smirked softly at Itachi's expression of hate. Ignoring it, he lay Itachi back against a branch and prodded his back entrance.

Itachi gasps and groaned out as the pervy old sage entered him, his body quivvered at the pleasure.  
Jiraiya smirked, "How does it feel Itachi? Because to me, if feels like you've done this before." His smirked widened, "You're such a dirty boy Itachi. I'm going to enjoy punishing you~"

Itachi glared at him, "Fuck off." He groaned in repsonse to Jiraiya thrusting his hips.

Jiraiya chuckled, "No thanks but I am going to fuck you. Hard."

He leaned down to the boy's neck making him moan more as he licked and sucked it.  
Sasuke groaned softly as Kakashi teased the head of his shaft, his words were lightly mumbled do to his 'preoccupations', "D-do it more!"

Kakashi smirked as he picked Sasuke up and thrusts into him. He reached around and slowly teased Sasuke.  
Sasuke groaned out, "A-ah~ Yes, Sensei~ Harder!" He thought to himself, "N-No! I-I'm not gay! Stop this, Sasuke!"

Kakashi smirked, "I never knew you were such a dirty little boy Sasuke. He thrusts harder into him making him whimper submissively.

Itachi walked over to Sasuke as he leaned down and began to suck the head of his shaft.

Sasuke groaned out louder, "a-ahh~~ Yes~!"

Jiraiya smirked at Itachi's position as he walked over to him and thrusts his lengthy shaft into him.  
Itachi groaned out, slightly biting down on Sasuke making him wince but quiver with pleasure.

Gaara was walking through the forest to go to the leaf village when he heard the noise, "Hmm?" He walked over to see the five-some having fun. Disgusted he tried to leave until he was seen.

Orochimaru grinned, "Come on over sand ninja. Join in on the fun"

Hearing 'sand ninja' Sasuke looked over to see Gaara, "Gaara?"

Gaara walked to them but not near enough for them to be able to reach him, "What the hell are you people doing? That's disgusting."

Sasuke chuckled, "We're just having fun."

Gaara grimaced, "Having a penis up your ass is NOT fun. I doubt it's very pleasurable at all."

Kakashi looked at him, "Haven't you ever just lightened up and fucked a man before?"

Gaara gave him a look of death, "No. I haven't and I don't plan on it anytime soon."

Jiraiya, suddenly behind the young sand ninja, held him close, "There isn't anything wrong with it."

Gaara growled, "Yes. There's a hell of a lot wrong with it."

Jiraiya laughed and kissed the boy's neck. The others soon crowding around him.  
Gaara's eyes narrowed as they removed his clothing but he couldn't help but moan at their 'exceptional' skill.  
He didn't know what to do with this situation: a pervy old man in his mouth, a teacher in his ass, and a rival pleasuring him with their own mouth. Itachi soon moved in as well, taking Sasuke's ass for himself. Orochimaru busied himself with Jiraiya.

Hailiyei walked through the forest looking for her brother. She was a bit annoyed,

"Jeeze, why do I always end up having to look for him? He's probably jacking off to those porn books somewhere." she sighed softly.  
She heard ruffling in the leaves as she gripped a kunai in her left hand, moving through she froze, shocked at what she saw, "B-Brother?! I knew you were messed up but.. I didn't expect this!"

Itachi smirked, "Look someone else to join in with our fun."

Kakashi paused, "No, leave her out of this, okay?"

Orochimaru laughed, "Why? The more we have the more fun it is, besides women have more holes than men do."

Kakashi couldn't argue with the logic but he wanted to protect his sister, "No, leave her out of it." Before he could say another word, Itachi already had her in his grasp.

Gaara, needing the pleasure he had just rejected, rolled his hips against Kakashi's hips, taking his interest away from his sister.  
Itachi wasn't into all the gay shit as much as the others were but he WAS interested in Kakashi's sister, he already had her undressed, even though she was protesting against it, when he kissed her, that was it, she was under his spell.

Soon enough, he brought her to the group as well. He threatened anyone who tried to take her virginity first.  
Kakashi protested once again, "You're not doing anything to my sister!"

Jiraiya smirked, "Then you take her."

Orochimaru smirked slyly, "Yeah, Kakashi, if you're so against it, you take her."

Gaara sighed, "That's more disgusting than having a penis up your ass."

Sasuke looked at Gaara, "says the one who begged for more."

Kakashi growled, "Stop! You're not- MMPH" He groaned softly as Sasuke licks and sucked his shaft, teasing the head and running his tongue over the slit making him jolt.

Jiraiya grinned, "Good, he's distracted." Pulling Hailiyei close, he kissed her.

Hailiyei pushed against his chest, trying to get away, "MMPH!" but even she couldn't resist the pervy sage. Soon giving in to his temptation.

Kakashi, close to release, pulled back from Sasuke, "Don't touch her dammit! HHNNGG~"

Gaara grinned lightly at his reaction, "Does it feel good, 'sensei'?"

Hailiyei gasps as Jiraiya entered her, wincing when Itachi took no hesitation to take her back entrance.  
Kakashi couldn't help but to cum inside Gaara's mouth, letting out a pleasurable yell.

Gaara quickly pulled back, "...that's disgusting.. not as disgusting as a penis up your ass, but just as messy."

Sasuke chuckled, taking Gaara's length into his mouth as Orochimaru took is back entrance.  
Orochimaru whispered lustfully into his ear, "Having a man shove his penis in your ass isn't THAT bad. Now is it?"

Gaara groaned out pleasurably, "Y-you pervert. M-mmm~~"

Trying to be quiet, Shikamaru was watching the whole orgy go down from the bushes, pleasuring himself at the same time.

Jiraiya had no issues with taking Kakashi's sister, not one at all, but as he grew closer he came inside her. However, that didn't stop him from remembering that Hailiyei is now most likely pregnant...  
Itachi smirked, having no issues taking her from the ass, thrusted deep within her, soon growing close and cumming inside.  
Hailiyei gasped, "N-not inside! A-ahh!"

Itachi grinned, "It's okay. You can't get pregnant from the ass, but you can thank the fucking pervert that really did just give you his children.."

"What the hell, Jiraiya?! I don't want any miniature you's running around Hailiyei and me's apartment!" Kakashi yelled.

"So sorry. What if Hailiyei and I did, though?" Jiraiya replied.

"Y-you mean you guys have been dating and I didn't know about it?!" Kakashi said, angrily.

"You know now, don't you?" Hailiyei said.

Itachi looked over at Sasuke and Gaara, who had already finished their fun.

Hailiyei quivered, "W-wait... I-I'm still hot, dammit!"  
Orochimaru smirked, "I'll help with that~" He moved over too her as he ran his cold fingers down her stomach and over her inner thigh, slowly and teasingly he rubbed her entrance.  
Hailiyei gasps and moaned, gripping his shirt to hold herself up.  
Orochimaru grinned as he thrusts his fingers into her, hitting her sweet spot repeatedly.  
Hailiyei gripped his shirt tighter, "I-I'm going to-"  
Orochimaru smirked widely and thrusted his fingers harder and faster.  
Jiraiya walked to her and licked down her body sending her over the edge as she came for them both in a pleasurable yell.

* * *

Well, there's the story! I hope you enjoyed it! Leave a review if you want! ^^ (Remember, I did not write this. A very close friend of mine did. I added some parts into it, though.


End file.
